


Real or Not?

by Ravendite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: Alexander Hamilton, your long time crush, needs to bring home a girlfriend to his adopted parents, so he asks you to be his fake girlfriend for Spring Break. Even though your his fake girlfriend, Alex's affections feel real, and you find yourself falling harder for him, but the guys are being secretive and Angelica keeps reminding you what happened with Alex and Eliza and suddenly you can't decide what's real and what's not. And whether or not you should have any real feelings for Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke harshly to the sound of insistent pounding on the door of your apartment. Each knock, incited more annoyance. You dragged yourself out of bed and stomped to the door, preparing to give that person a piece of your mind. Your breath hitched, anger dissapating when you saw who was on the other side.  
Alexander Hamilton, looking handsome as ever, stood on the other side of your door holding a bouquet of flowers in his ink stained hands.   
You couldn’t believe it. After all these years. You felt like you were in a dream haze. After all these years it was finally happening.   
“Alex? What do you need?” You asked.   
“Y/N, I need your help.” Alex said. You felt the dreamy haze evaporating as you came back to reality. Of course. Alex needed something. He wasn’t here to confess his feelings. He didn’t have any. Not for you.   
“Come on in,” you said, letting him in.   
“I messed up. I messed up bad. Martha, she is the best foster mother, and I love her dearly, but she kept pestering me about dating and getting someone and finding someone. She would bring it into every conversation.” Alex rambled, pacing across your kitchen.  
“Alex you’re rambling. What do you need?” You said.   
“I’m getting there. I kind of sort of lied to her and told her i had a girlfriend, to get her off of my back. I’ve been gushing about my fake girlfriend for months, and it seemed like it worked. She was off of my back, but now it’s backfired. She wants me to bring my girlfriend home for spring break. And, well, you said that you weren’t doing anything over spring break….” Alex trailed off.   
You stayed silent, a myriad of emotions warring within you. You were confused. Happy that he chose you to be his fake girlfriend. Wondering what it meant. Sad that this wasn’t real. Annoyed that you wished that it was.   
“Y/N,” Alex said, ceremoniously offering you the flowers, “will you be my fake girlfriend?”   
“Sure. Sounds like fun.” You said, taking them. You smiled trying desperately to ignore the crestfallen part of you that longed for this to be real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly at the beginning of your fake relationship, but as the night continues on you began to feel like something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motherly Martha! Disney movie marathon! And a little bit of catty Lafayette. Enjoy!

The car ride to your home town of Mount Vernon was the quietest Alexander had ever been. His hands fidgeted on the steering wheel.

“Thank you for agreeing to do this.” Alexander said for the fifth time during the car ride. You smiled in response.

“Of course. Besides. I haven’t been back home in ages. I’m excited to see all of our old high school friends. But first let’s go ahead and cover our bases. What did you tell them about your fake girlfriend? How do I need to act?” You asked.

Alex cheeks turned a little bit red.

“Trust me. You won’t have to do much pretending. I mean, well, um I was pretty generic.” He said, fidgeting even more.

The ever eloquent Alexander Hamilton was stammering? He was definitely hiding something. Or maybe he felt bad about lying to Martha. Suddenly you realized, you would have to lie to Martha.

“Alex. You realize I’m going to have to lie to your family. I love your family. I don’t know if I can do that. Martha is so sweet and George is so strict when he wants to be. Is this even believable? We were at each throats throughout most of high school…” You said.

“Y/N. Calm down. It will be fine.” Alex said, as he passed through the tall wrought iron gates and pulled into the driveway. The Washington estate was as grand as ever with its sprawling green lawn and the huge grand two story house.

Moments after Alex parked, Martha came running down out of the house.

“Alexander!” She cried.

Alex hopped out of the car and ran to meet her. He was immediately smothered in hugs and kisses.

Smiling at the warm scene, you went to the trunk and began unloading the luggage. There wasn’t much, but you just wanted to stay out of sight for a while.

“Now, where is this girl of yours that I’ve been hearing about for months?” Martha asked.

“Yes. Where is she?” A new voice with a French accent asked, skeptically.   
You peeked around the corner of the car and sure enough you glimpsed long legs and a poof of curls in a tight ponytail. Lafayette. Alex’s foster brother.

“Oh my goodness. I’ve left her to deal with the luggage. How unchivalrous of me.” Alex said, making his way back towards you.

“Alex. I taught you better than that. Meet us inside.” Martha said.

“With your amour.” Lafayette drawled sarcastically.

Alex came over and grabbed the bags from you, shutting the trunk door. You each slung your duffle bags onto your backs, freeing your hands. As you climbed the stairs to the door, Alex grabbed your hand. You felt a spark. You tried to ignore it.

The house was exactly the same as you remembered it. You set your bags down. Alex slid his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him.

“Martha. I know you’ve met her before, but this time I am proud to introduce you to Y/N as my girlfriend.” Alex said, beaming. He looked so genuinely proud and happy. Maybe he genuinely did like you. At least a little bit.

Martha squealed. Lafayette smirked.

“Yes! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! The first time you came home complaint about her and talking about her non stop and when you guys would work on projects and be arguing like cats and dogs, I just knew that one day you’d end up together. Come here darling,” Martha said, pulling you in for a tight hug.

“I am so happy to see you again and I am ecstatic that you are together. Welcome to the family dear.” She said.

You felt a stab of guilt, just as you knew you would. Trying to look anywhere else, your eyes landed on Lafayette. He was leaning up against the wall, smirking, and staring at Alexander. Alex was squirming under Lafayette’s stare. They almost seemed to be having a silent conversation where Lafayette was gloating.

“Okay well go up to your rooms and get settled in. Dinner will be in 15 minutes Martha said.  
Alex nodded. You reached for your bag but Alex picked it up.

"I’ve got it honey.” He said, leaning over, giving you a kiss. It was meant to be a quick peck, but it lingered. The kiss sent a jolt down your spine. Alex leaned in for another quick kiss, before breaking away and heading upstairs. You followed him.   
__________________

3 hours into this and your stomach and your mind and your heart were twisted into knots. Alex played his part perfectly.

He complimented you, flirted with you, almost always touching you, but in romantic ways. Hand on your elbow or waist. Most of all were the kisses. Alex was a kisser and unafraid of PDA. Anytime there was an opportunity, anything that could be interpreted as an opportunity, to kiss you, he took it. Sometimes they were the quick pecks that sent jolts down your spine. Other times, they were passionate and savoring and filled with longing that melted you.

All of the romance had your heart dancing to the beat of a thousand drums. A part of you loved it. Cherished it. Savored it. It was everything that you’d wanted for so long.

Then there was the deception. All throughout dinner, you smiled through your guilt as Alex made up stories about your first date and your first kiss and your romantic lives together. All lies.   
When you’d come down for dinner, George was there. He smiled when he saw you, shook your hand, and welcomed you to the family.

“Congrats on getting this one son. She is still way out of your league. Y/N. Congrats on having what it takes to put up with him.” George joked, as everyone sat down. Alex pulled you closer to him.   
The deception twisted your stomach in knots of guilt.

Then there was Lafayette. His smirks and knowing glances plagued you all throughout dinner. He snorted during half of Alex’s stories. You were pretty sure that he knew. He knew that you were faking. He seemed to have known since the minute you walked in the door.   
“Okay guys, well, George and I are turning in for the night. You have fun with your friends.” Martha said, exiting the kitchen as you guys finished cleaning up.   
“Wait, what?” Alex said.  
Lafayette smiled smugly.  
“I invited our friends over for movie night, just like old times. A reunion of our- how you say- squad?” Lafayette said.  
“Oh yay!” you squealed, excited to see your friends again.   
“Yeah, how fun.” Alex said, unconvincingly, looking worried.  
You heard knocking on the door and excitedly ran up there, throwing it open.   
“Y/N!” she squealed.  
“Eliza!” you responded, hugging her tightly.  
“The Schuyler sisters.” Alex sighed happily, as Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy entered the house.  
“I can’t believe you’re really here!” Peggy said, hugging you.   
“You haven’t visited in forever.” Angelica said.  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry about that. I just haven’t gotten the chance.” You said.  
“She came down with Alex. Her ‘boyfriend’.” Lafayette said.  
The girls froze in shock for a few seconds. Alex smiled proudly and slid his arm around your waist. Suddenly, you remembered the part that you were supposed to be playing. You forced a smile on your face and nodded.  
“Yep. Me and Alex are dating.”  
“How wonderful?! I am so happy for you guys.” Peggy squealed, clapping.  
Eliza smiled warily and nodded. Angelica looked like she wasn’t buying any of it. She glared at Alexander.  
“Y/N, we’re going to have a talk about this later.” She said.   
There was another knock on the door.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Angelica said, dragging you to the movie room.  
“HEEEY!”   
You heard the shouts and raucous laughs as John and Hercules entered the house.

“We’re doing a Disney movie marathon,” Peggy announced, pulling out Mulan and putting into the DVD player.   
The boys joined you in the movie room. Alex joined you in the small armchair, pulling you closer to him. You smiled, cuddling into his warmth.  
As the movie began, quite a few people began singing along. For a few moments, everything felt perfect. You were surrounded by your friends, everyone was laughing and having fun, and you were in Alexander’s arms. He periodically kissed your hair and tickled your sides. You inhaled his scent and soaked up his warmth. Everything just felt so right.   
The credits rolled at the end of the movie, snapping you out of your daze.  
“Okay. We choose the next one! Get out girls.” Hercules said.  
“Whatever. We need more food anyway, what with your bottomless stomachs.” Angelica shot back, leaving the room. You and the other girls filed out behind her. Eliza and Peggy both excused themselves to go do something else, leaving you and Angelica in the kitchen.  
“Spill.” She said, turning to you.  
“What do you mean?” you asked.  
“You and Alex. I can tell something’s up. You’re an awful liar. It seemed like you were lying earlier when you said you and Alex were dating, but you were cuddling like you were actually dating and I know you’ve had the hots for Alex for years…So, what’s going on?” she asked.  
“Okay,” you sighed in defeat. “Martha kept bugging Alex about getting a girlfriend. Alex lied and said that he had a girlfriend. Martha asked him to bring her down for spring break, so he asked me to be his fake girlfriend.”   
“Oh sweetie. Does Alex know how you really feel? And how do you feel about all of this?” she asked.  
“No. He doesn’t. I feel guilty, but I love it. It’s like wanting to taste a food, that you know you shouldn’t eat, but getting a taste and loving it. It tastes even better than you imagined. That’s what it’s like fake dating Alex.” You said.  
“Sweetie. That’s not a taste. That’s scraps. You deserve so much more than scraps. And I don’t know if Alexander would ever be able to give you that. He doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of serious relationships.” Angelica said.   
You knew that she was referring to what had happened with Eliza back in high school. She and Alex had dated for a long time. They had a really serious relationship. Later, they learned that he’d been cheating on her with Maria Reynolds for an entire school year, when he published it in the school newspaper. Angelica had been furious. Eliza had been heartbroken. It had taken years before that wound in the friendship had healed. Even then, it had never quite been the same. As demonstrated at times like now.  
“Angie, maybe he’s changed. I think he has. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserves that.” You said.  
“You always see the best in people. Sometimes I wonder if you’re too nice. For your sake, I hope you’re right.”  
Beep! Beep! Beep!   
“Popcorn’s ready!” Peggy squealed, running into the room, and yanking open he microwave.  
While the Schuyler sisters were getting the food ready, you decided to go on up, taking some time to think.   
“Keep it down guys!” Alex said.  
You stopped outside the door, when you heard whispering. That was suspicious. The boys were always loud. Unless they had something to hide.   
“Are you sure about this?”   
“I didn’t think you could actually do it.”   
“What more proof do you need?” Alex’s voice. You felt a seed of dread curl in your stomach. Suddenly, you didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation.   
“Hey guys.” You announced loudly, entering the room. None of the guys would look you in the eye, confirming your suspicions. They’d been talking about you. Alex, reached out to pull you back into the chair with him, but you acted like you didn’t see him, opting instead to sit on the couch between John and Lafayette. In one moment, you had decided that you no longer wanted to live in a fantasy of lies, but wanted the truth. Lafayette seemed like a pretty good place to start.


	3. Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that there's more to the story of why Alex wanted you as his fake girlfriend.

You had watched the previous movie in a dreamy haze, wrapped in Alex’s arms. This one, you barely watched, the cloud of dread hanging over you, distracted you. Was this real? It seemed real. It felt real. It felt like Alex felt it was real. Alex seemed to have feelings for you. That’s why he had asked you to be his fake girlfriend, right? That’s what you needed to know. You needed clarification on that.   
When Lafayette got up and left, you followed him, discreetly. Well, maybe not discreetly enough.   
“Y/N, is there a particular reason you’re following me?” he asked, after a few steps down the hall.  
“I want answers. I demand to know what’s going on here. What’s going on with Alex? I’m being dragged along for a ride and I feel like there’s a whole lot that I don’t know that you seem to-“   
“You’re right.” Lafayette said, cutting you off.   
“You deserve to know and you are being, how you say, “being dragged along on a ride”. Let’s talk about this in the kitchen. Alex will ‘ave my ‘ead if he finds out I told you.” He said.  
The minute you were in the kitchen, you forced him into a chair at the table.  
“Spill,” you demanded.  
He sighed, staring at the counter. He refused to meet your eyes.  
“Alex only told you half the story. Martha was pressuring him to date, but it was because I had let it slip to her about Alex’s, habits. You know, how he is a tomcat. She began pressuring him to get in a serious relationship. It became a running joke, an attack on his pride. The boys joined in. We joked constantly about how Alex couldn’t keep a serious relationship with a girl. One day, in response, he brought up his relationship with you. Your friendship. I think that this, fake dating has to do with that.” Lafayette said.  
You felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on you. The sensation was shocking and unpleasant. You’d been expecting it, from the start. You thought that you could handle it, but you didn’t expect it to be this bad.   
Angelica had been right. Alex was only capable of giving scraps of love. Alexander hadn’t asked you to be his fake girlfriend because he liked you. It was his pride and his ego. To prove a point. And because his brother had pressured him into it. It had absolutely nothing to do with him having feelings for you. How stupid were you to think that he could actually have feelings? Alexander Hamilton, as smart as he was, was completely incapable of understanding the simplest aspects of true relationships. You couldn’t decide who was stupider: Alex for not being able to understand that or you for thinking that he could and having feelings for him.


	4. Scrambling for Scraps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alex try to navigate your fake relationship, but it's rockier than before, now that you know Alex's true motives. Then Maria shows up and tests the bonds of your fake relationship.

You didn’t return to the movie room. Dejected and tired you just fell into your bed, scrolling through your phone, until you fell asleep. You slept blissfully that night. You felt safe and warm and secure and some deeper feeling of indescribable contentment.  
When you woke up, you saw why. You were curled up against Alex’s body, nuzzling into his chest. His arms were wrapped around you, his face nuzzling your forehead. For a brief moment, you felt blissfully happy and content, and in love. Then, memories from last night came crashing down on you, once again hitting you like a shock of cold water.   
You were tucked under the covers, which you hadn’t been before. Alex was on top of the covers…but the situation was still much too intimate for your liking. Alex was using you! You jerked away, anger and sadness and humiliation replacing the love and contentment you had been feeling before.   
The sudden movement awoke him. Of course, Alex, who barely slept when he wasn’t on break, would be a light sleeper.  
He saw you and his face split into the biggest smile you had ever seen. He looked blissfully happy, and groggy. He looked like he was feeling everything that you had felt at first.  
“G’morning Y/N. Y’know, you are the only sun I need to wake up to to start my day.” He said, hazily, opening his arms to you. Your heart melted a little bit. It’s all fake, you reminded yourself.   
“What are you doing Alex?” you asked him.  
Suddenly, he seemed to jolt awake.   
“Ahh, shoot, well, ummm. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. Um, the boys brought a bit of alcohol, and um I was kind of drunk and I don’t know, maybe I forgot we were pretending. And, well, I thought it’d be more convincing if we slept in the same room. That way no one gets suspicious.” He finished.   
For the second time in two days you had witnessed the eloquent Alexander Hamilton stuttering. You brushed it off, climbed out of bed and tried to act normal.  
“Well, there’s no one in here right now. You don’t have to pretend.” You said. Despite your best efforts, a trace of bitterness leaked through into your words. You couldn’t tell whether or not Alex had noticed.   
_______________________  
Your new resolution to act normal seemed to work. Kind of. The chunk of the day was spent with the Washington family. You’d known them for quite a while, so it was easy to get along with them. Unless Martha mentioned something coupley about you and Alex. You ignored the stab of guilt in your stomach.   
Then there was Lafayette. You’d been friends with him since high school as well. You were hurt that he would throw your heart under the bus, and he knew it. Alex had noticed you being more distant, and he noticed the tension between you and Lafayette. It didn’t take him long to figure out that Lafayette had said something, so there was tension between all three of you for a large majority of the day. Luckily, George didn’t catch anything, but Martha picked up on something.   
“It’s 6:30.” Martha announced.   
“All of the young folks out of the house. You have that party at 8. Here’s some money. Go get some ice cream together before the party?” Martha said, shooing you Alex, and Lafayette out of the house.  
“What party?” you asked.  
“High school reunion after party.” Lafayette responded.   
You all piled into Alex’s car and rode up to the local ice cream shop. Everyone was completely silent the whole way there. When you arrived, everyone silently hopped out and entered the shop.   
The minute you walked in, Alex made a face and hissed.   
“What?” you asked him.  
“Nothing, he said, encouraging you to look in the other direction. You complied, confused, rushing up to get your ice cream, suddenly eager to be away from Alex. Just as planned, two other people got in line between you.   
You ordered your favorite flavor, paid, and sat down at the bar with your ice cream.   
“Y/N? Is that you?” someone asked.   
You turned and saw your ex-boyfriend, Thomas Conway, sliding onto the barstool beside you.  
“Tommy!” you cried, hugging him casually, happy to see an old friend from high school.  
“It is you! Wow, you just seem to get riper with age. I don’t know how it’s possible, but you are more beautiful now than you were back in high school.” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind you ear. You felt both uncomfortable and conflicted. Even though you weren’t really dating Alex, it felt kind of wrong to let another guy flirt with you.  
“She’s also a lot more taken than she was in high school.” A voice said form behind.  
You turned to see Alex.  
“What do you mean? She was dating me in high school.” Thomas said.  
“Yeah? Well she’s dating me now. So step the hell away from my girlfriend, back up out of her personal space, keep your hands off of her, and don’t flirt with her.” Alex said.   
Thomas backed away.  
“I apologize Y/N. I meant no disrespect. Um, I would love to catch up some time,” he said, nervously, getting up and returning to his table.  
“What the hell was that?” you hissed angrily at Alexander.  
He turned red.   
“I-I, can’t have guys flirting with my girlfriend, can I? I’m trying to make this look convincing.” He said, staring deeply into his ice cream. You didn’t know whether to feel happy or frustrated.  
_______________________  
Although you guys had arrived pretty early, when the party was mild, it was now in full swing. Luckily everyone at the party was of legal drinking age, because the majority of them seemed to be drunk. And drunk people often came up with less than intelligent ideas. Like whoever had come up with the idea to play truth or dare.   
You all were adults for goodness sakes! Yet, here you were, a circle of adults, sitting on the floor, spinning a bottle. Alex was drunk, like most of the other people. He joined the circle eagerly. You, sat on the side, basking in your sobriety, as you were the designated driver.  
It was amusing to watch the ridiculous things that people admitted and did. A drunk mind produces a sober mouth, you thought wryly, watching people confess embarrassing truths. Then the bottle landed on Alex.  
“I dare you, to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Maria.”   
You felt a cold sense of dread wash over you, as Alex disappeared into a closet with his ex. Why didn’t he just say no? How dare he? He got mad at you for talking to your ex, but he did this with his ex?! And not just any ex, but the ex that he had cheated on Eliza with.   
You felt sick and angry and sad. History was just repeating itself. You stood, abruptly and left the room. Damn. Angelica had been so so right. You stopped in the kitchen and collapsed into a chair, with your head in your hands. You were far enough away from what was going on, and not far away. You couldn’t escape from the knowledge.   
“Y/N?” a voice asked.   
You looked up and saw hazel eyes, shining with concern. John. He handed you a frosted glass full of creamy frothy liquid.  
“What’s this?” you asked John.   
“It’s a chocolate milkshake. Chocolate always seems to be a good remedy when people are feeling down. I saw what happened and I saw you, looking sad, and someone left out a blender for margaritas s, I used it to make you a milkshake, hoping it would make you feel better. You’re too sweet to be this sad and too pretty to frown like this.” John said.   
You took the milkshake and took a sip. MMmmmmm.   
It was creamy and sweet and a little bit comforting. A bit of a remedy for a heartache.   
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m slightly drunk and you’re dating my best friend.” John said.   
“Actually, Alex and I aren’t really dating.” You told him. Obviously, Alex didn’t care too much about your fake relationship. Why should you? Besides, you needed someone to talk to about all of this. Someone who wasn’t as biased as Angelica. And John had been one of your closest friends since high school, just like Alexander. Actually, even more so, because while you and Alex had clashed for a while, you and John had hit it right off.   
“You want to tell me the story behind that, beautiful?” John asked, sloppily, trying to add flirting at the end of his genuine question.  
You launched into the story, telling him everything. Yet, you conveniently left out the part about possibly having feelings for Alex. The entire night, after that, you kept considering what Angelica had said.   
“Alex will only ever be able to give you scraps of a relationship. You deserve so much more.”   
Maybe that something more had been in front of you the whole time. Maybe, it was time for you to stop scrambling for scraps and set your sights on someone who could give you the love you deserved.


	5. Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the confusions and misunderstandings are laid out as you and Alex finally confront whether your relationship-and the undeniable feelings beneath it-is real.

Alex was giddy. His mind was buzzing and his heart felt happy. It wasn’t just the alcohol, although he’d had quite a bit of that. It was Y/N. The girl he had loved for so long…For so many years he had longed to kiss her, hold her…now he could. He loved it.   
He was still thinking that when the bottle landed on him. Why had be done this again? Oh yeah. Party. Truth or dare. Fun. It had been hilarious watching everyone else.   
“Your turn! Alex! The tomcat!” There were cries all over the room. Alex had been fantasizing about you and had forgotten to pay attention to the game. The bottle was on him and Thomas Jefferson.   
Thomas smirked.   
“Alexander, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Maria. Seven minutes in the closet, you get to do whatever you want with her. You’re welcome.” Thomas said.   
Not even thinking, Alex got up and went to the closet. Maria shut the door behind them.   
“Hey Alexander.” She purred. Just like she always used to. She ran his fingers down his chest. Alex felt, strange. It used to excite him when she did this. Now, he felt strange. He could only think of you.   
Something had changed. Back in high school she was sexy and amazing and intoxicating. He was flooded with the overwhelming want of her. She was his high. And that’s all that he thought about.   
Now, things were different. Now, when he saw her, he saw Eliza’s heart broken face. Angelica’s anger. He remembered feeling so helpless and distraught. He remembered that awful feeling of being on the verge of losing everything that was important to him. His friends meant so much to him. And he almost lost them. It hadn’t been worth it.   
He thought of you. How earth shatteringly a,axing it felt to hold you in his arms and kiss you. Waking up next to you…  
“You’ve grown up.” She whispered.   
That’s when he realized it. She was right. He had grown up. That’s what had changed. He stepped back.   
“Keep your hands off of me please. I have a girlfriend.” He said.   
“That never mattered before.” She said.   
This small high wasn’t worth it. Of course, a part of him still wanted that high, but there was a bigger part. He was thinking straight. He had to get out of here. Y/N. He wouldn’t hurt her the way he’d hurt Eliza.   
“Like you said, I’ve grown up.” He said.   
He opened the closet door and ran out. Everyone in the room looked on in confusion.   
“It’s only been a minute and a half.” James Madison announced.   
“I can’t do this.” Alex said. He scammed the room. Hopefully the alcohol had made him imagine that Y/N had been in the room. Where was she?   
He looked throughout the whole house, trying to find her.   
Finally, he spotted a glimpse of her hair near kitchen. He rushed over, only to stop in his tracks. She sat on a small couch with John. They were sharing a milkshake, sitting incredibly close to one another. John would periodically caress her hair or her face. She smiled and leaned into the touch. She was talking to him. He listened intently, captivated whenever she smiled. He made jokes that made her laugh. Seemingly just to see her smile.   
Alex moved closer almost against his will. The milkshake they were sharing was in one cup, two straws. Every time they went to drink, their lips were extremely close.   
He thought that it couldn’t get any worse. Then it did.   
“You’re ridiculously adorable! Look at all those freckles!” Y/N said, tracing the freckles on his face.   
“I dare you to kiss them.” John said.   
She giggled and began kissing his face. John turned red, smiling. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She pulled back, was quiet for a few seconds,before leaning in and kissing him on the lips.   
Alex felt sick and heartbroken and sad. He wanted to get angry. He really did….but how can you get angry at your two best friends for being happy.   
It hurt so much. The image of their lips almost touching, and Y/N kissing John. Those images haunted Alex. They wouldn’t stop replaying in his head.   
Crash.   
“Ouch. Watch where you’re goi-Alex?!” Angeloca exclaimed. Her face morphed from annoyance to anger.   
“You’ve got some hell of a nerve!” She exclaimed.   
“What the hell did you do to Y/N?! One minute she’s perfectly fine. The next minute, she’s distraught and crying and talking about how she doesn’t know if she wants to handle the rest of the night sober. And I know it had something to do with you!” She yelled.   
“Angelica. Let me explain.”  
“No need. I asked around. Seven minutes in heaven with Maria. THE EXACT SAME girl!? You never change do you Alex? You walked into that closet with her right in front of Y/N. She was distraught. I couldn’t comfort her. John could. John could properly take care of her. You don’t deserve h-”  
“WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!” Alex responded.   
“I didn’t do anything with Maria. Not even a kiss. I left after a minute. I almost lost a whole,lot that matters to me, because of her. Trust me I learned my lesson. You guys, my friends, my family, mattered so much to me. And I almost lost you. I was so elated when you all forgave me, but you never really did, did you? Forgive me. Because, so many years later, you’re still holding this over me. You all still think that I am incapable of love. You’re wrong. I love her. I’ve been trying to prove that I deserve her. Being her boyfriend for the past few days has been a dream come true, but you can’t even let me have that chance. The tiniest chance I had, and you snatched it away from me!” Alex yelled, tears shining in his eyes.   
Angelica, stood, shocked and wide eyed. Alexander barely stopped to look, running away, before the tears began to flow in earnest. Images of the girl he loved with his best friend, playing on a loop in his head.


End file.
